


Полная луна

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Stalking, Werewolves, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: как-то в полнолуние Стив увидел в густой тени кустарника два светящихся огонька.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 52





	Полная луна

**Author's Note:**

> стикерам Werewolf в ТГ посвящается

Первый раз Стив заметил его в мае. Вашингтон после Нью-Йорка казался большой деревней, пронизанной скукой насквозь. А потому он быстро отказался от ведомственной квартиры и снял небольшой дом — преимущества невысотной застройки нужно использовать на полную. Он сидел на террасе, приняв душ после вечерней тренировки, и пил чай. Участки отделялись друг от друга невысокими бордюрами из подстриженного кустарника, и вот там, в тени, что-то сверкнуло зеленью, будто два болотных огонька засветились. 

Стиву стало интересно. Скорее всего, это свет отразился в глазах какого-то животного, но для кота «огоньки» находились слишком далеко друг от друга, да и собака (если это она) должна была иметь внушительные размеры, но сидела тихо — ни единого шороха Стив не услышал, как ни пытался. 

Животное наверняка перебралось с соседнего участка, кустарник внизу был не слишком густым. 

Стив подумал об этом и забыл. 

На небо выкатилась полная луна, четко видимая тут, в пригороде, и Стив, щелкнув пультом, выключил наружное освещение совсем. Он любил полнолуния. Еще ребенком выбирался на не успевшую остыть крышу и долго смотрел на рисунок темных впадин на идеальной поверхности ночного светила, представляя себе лунные моря и долины. Замерзнув, возвращался в свою комнату — через окно, чтобы мать не вздыхала горестно и не делала тайком охранные жесты. 

С возрастом он утратил детскую восторженность, не всегда замечал полнолуния, занятый повседневной суетой и насущными проблемами, но сейчас вдруг впал в странную мечтательность, как в детстве, хотя давно считал себя на это неспособным. 

В июне все повторилось. 

И луна, еще более яркая, тревожащая, и зелень огоньков в густых зарослях. 

Стив повидал в жизни достаточно странных вещей, чтобы поверить в случайность появления одной и той же странности. Второй раз и снова в полнолуние — это уже тенденция. 

Закономерностью она стала в июле. Стива с «Альфой» забросили в Южный Судан, и они застряли на берегу Белого Нила неподалеку от городишка Бор, где полнолуние выдалось таким ярким и жарким, что Стив вышел в маятную тревожную духоту и пошел к воде, надеясь, что крокодилы и прочие твари им подавятся. Заразы он не боялся, крупных хищников тут наверняка давно распугали, от укуса змеи он точно не умрет, а искупаться хотелось все сильнее. 

Вода пахла тиной, дно оказалось илистым, но купание при луне принесло Стиву столько удовольствия, так полно смыло дневную усталость, напоив тело новой силой, каким-то смутным томлением, а душу — ожиданием чего-то необычного, странных, но хороших перемен, что, выйдя из воды и краем глаза заметив в густой черноте теней знакомые зеленые огоньки, Стив не удивился. Не спеша одеваться, он потянулся всем телом, подставляя бока луне, чувствуя, как испаряется влага, стягивая кожу, как знойно дышит раскаленная пустыня выше по течению Нила, и ощутил, как от беспричинной азартной радости покалывает кончики пальцев. 

— Выходи, — позвал он, уловив едва слышное даже для его острого слуха поскуливание. — Я знаю, что ты там. 

Это было глупо, но слова вырвались будто сами собой. Здесь, на земле, пропитанной колдовством и верованиями, уходящими невообразимо глубоко в прошлое, к истокам человечности, это оказалось легко. Поверить в то, что зверь, притаившийся в ночи, поймет речь, да еще английскую. 

Что это тот же зверь, который приходил в прошлую и позапрошлую луну. 

Что он по какой-то причине нашел его и здесь, на чужой земле, в тысячах миль от дома. 

Темнота вокруг огоньков, казалось, стала еще непрогляднее, сгустилась, и из нее соткался плотный ком. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал Стив и, усевшись на расстеленную футболку, похлопал рядом с собой по песку. 

Это был волк. Огромный черный волк с желтыми глазами, невесть как оказавшийся в Африке. 

— Красавец! — восхищенно присвистнул Стив, и этот сталкер вывалил длинный розовый язык, разулыбавшись. — Что ты тут делаешь? В Африке нет волков. Во всяком случае, черных. Ты канадец, а? 

Волк подошел ближе, и Стив безо всякого опасения потрепал его по голове. Шерсть на ощупь оказалась чистой, без единой пылинки, что крайне странно для животного, обитающего в природе. Но луна была яркой, ночь чудесной, и такие нестыковки казались не стоящими внимания мелочами. 

Пальцы сами зарылись в шелковистую шерсть на шее, и Стив погрузился в странное медитативное состояние. Волк совершенно не возражал против того, что его тискают, треплют за длинный мех на щеках, только прикрывал глаза, как обычный пес, и поскуливал, вывалив розовый язык. 

— Хороший мальчик, хороший, — приговаривал Стив, отчего-то беззастенчиво наслаждаясь происходящим. — Откуда же ты такой взялся? Пушистый, чистый. Домашний волчара, а? Ух, какой славный. 

Волк, разнежившись, вдруг лизнул его в плечо, потом в шею, и это отчего-то показалось до того правильным, что Стив рассмеялся, отвернул лицо, и язык снова прошелся по шее — мягко и влажно, будто лаская. 

— И из пасти не воняет. Ну-ну, все, все, ложись, — он хлопнул себя по бедру. — Посижу еще немного. Все равно до утра ничего интересного не будет. Какая луна, да, лохматый? 

Волк, вздохнув, положил морду ему на бедро и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Стив гладил блестящую шерсть, подставляя лицо бледному свету, радуясь тому, что все проблемы остались где-то не здесь. 

— Приходи завтра, — когда луна истончилась на фоне розовеющего неба, попросил Стив. — Мы тут на неделю минимум, завтра второй день полнолуния. Придешь? 

Фыркнув, волк поднялся, встряхнулся, разбрасывая вокруг попавший на шерсть песок, лизнул Стива в плечо и исчез в густой тени деревьев. 

Ни в следующую ночь, ни в остальные, проведенные в Африке, волк не появился.

Через неделю Стив начал думать, что тот ему приснился, и когда они вернулись в Вашингтон, ночь на берегу Белого Нила показалась рассказанной когда-то легендой. 

А потом волк появился снова. Просто возник на веранде, отделившись от темноты, запрыгнул на садовые качели, улегся рядом со Стивом и, вздохнув, пристроил голову у него на бедре. 

— Я надеюсь, ты не адская гончая, — хмыкнул Стив и погладил его между ушами. — И не грим. 

Волк фыркнул, как показалось Стиву — насмешливо, и облизал влажный нос. 

— Не полнолуние сегодня. 

Шерсть просто лоснилась, как у собак-чемпионов на выставке, и в голове в который раз возникла мысль, что его гость — не волк. Во всяком случае, не обычный волк. 

— Впрочем, это не мои проблемы. Есть хочешь? 

Волк хотел. Съел три охлажденных стейка из десяти, десяток сырых яиц и вылакал миску воды. После чего, цокая когтями, пошел за Стивом в спальню и улегся на кровать.

— Э, нет, приятель, давай на пол. Ты непонятно где ходил и куда совал нос. Шел бы ты домой вообще. У тебя есть дом? Кто в канаве живет, тот так не лоснится. 

Волк поднял голову, постучал хвостом по постели, надеясь, видимо, что глупый осчастливленный двуногий передумает, но Стив сложил руки на груди и сказал:

— Тогда я уйду в гостевую. 

Они смотрели друг на друга около минуты, и в конце концов волк, верно определив, что Стив не изменит решение, легко соскочил с кровати и устроился на полу, тараща желтые глаза. 

— Ты явно не обычный волк. Стоит, думаю, разобраться, в чем дело, а? Зачем ты приходишь, почему ко мне? 

Волк насмешливо склонил голову набок, а потом улегся так, чтобы видеть вход в комнату и окно одновременно. Стив, убедившись, что тот никуда не собирается, ушел в душ. 

— Ты странный, — заметил Стив, вытирая волосы. — Слишком сообразительный. Не сбежишь до утра — будем думать, что с тобой делать. 

Волк смотрел, как он натягивает пижамные штаны, и, кажется, даже не дышал. Стив залез под тонкое летнее одеяло и погасил свет. 

Странного волка он отчего-то совершенно не опасался. 

Утром зверь был на месте — спал в углу, уложив голову на лапы. 

— Подъем, — скомандовал Стив, зевая. — Пробежка. Если хочешь тут ночевать хоть время от времени — придется соблюдать некоторые правила. Пробежка — одно из них. В любую погоду. На наше с тобой счастье, сегодня солнечно. Будет. Где-то минут через сорок. 

Волк взглянул в окно, потом на Стива — с осуждением — и зевнул. 

— Давай. Выпущу тебя на задний двор. Ну, знаешь… — Стив тоже зевнул во весь рот и потянулся, чувствуя, как все ниже сползают чертовы штаны, — по всяким твоим собачьим — волчьим — утренним делам. 

Волк дышал, высунув язык, хотя в комнате не было жарко, и с его розового языка на пол капала слюна. 

— Фу, — сказал Стив и открыл дверь на веранду, — давай, иди проветрись.

Еще раз осмотрев его с головы до ног, волк вышел, а Стив, полюбовавшись тем, как он потрусил, опустив нос в траву, к дальним кустам, хмыкнул и ушел в душ. 

— Или так — или никак.

Волк то рычал, то поскуливал, так явно надеясь избежать ошейника, но Стив знал законы: животные на прогулке за пределами собачьих площадок должны быть на поводке.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Стив, когда волк вместо того, чтобы снова приподнять верхнюю губу, позволил надеть на себя ошейник и пристегнуть поводок. — Мы оба знаем, что тебя в случае чего это не удержит, но окружающим так будет спокойнее. 

Если бы волки могли излучать скептицизм, это совершенно точно был бы он. Стив, проигнорировав пристальный взгляд, затянул ошейник и проверил, как пристегивается карабин. 

В парке стояла свежая утренняя тишина. Стив медленно бежал первый круг по обычному маршруту, разминаясь, волк спокойно трусил рядом. 

— Я сейчас буду прибавлять темп, — сообщил он волку. — Ты держись рядом, сколько сможешь, а потом жди меня, где устанешь. На ошейнике есть мое имя, если вдруг кто-то засомневается в том, что ты можешь тут находиться.

Сомневаться был особо некому, но Стив все равно проверил, на месте ли бирка, и отстегнул поводок. 

— Погнали. 

Он медленно разгонялся, но волк все не отставал и не отставал, и даже когда Стив вышел на свой максимум, несся рядом огромными скачками, вывалив язык, но не отставая ни на шаг. 

— Обалдеть, — Стив замедлился, восстанавливая дыхание, и волк так же трусил рядом. — Ты просто нечто. Лучший. Будешь бегать со мной по утрам? 

Волк покосился в сторону фонтана, намекая, что неплохо бы утолить жажду, и Стив потрепал его по голове. 

— Пойдем, тут есть питьевой фонтанчик. 

Девушка, завязывавшая шнурок на кроссовках, побледнела, едва увидев волка, и отошла подальше, даже когда Стив пристегнул поводок. 

— Вы позволите? — спросил у нее Стив, когда она, пятясь, уперлась поясницей в столбик питьевого фонтана. — Мэм? 

— А? — она смотрела на волка, будто знала его. — Что? Да, конечно. 

И обошла Стива по широкой дуге. 

— Вы знаете его? — спросил Стив на всякий случай, и девушка отчаянно замотала головой. 

— Пожалуйста, можно я пойду? — спросила она. 

— Конечно, — ответил Стив и посмотрел на волка. — Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

Волк фыркнул и принялся лакать воду из специальной миски внизу, приспособленной для собак.

***

— Пришел? Ну заходи, — Стив распахнул дверь и сделал глоток пива. — Где пропадал?

Полная сентябрьская луна казалась тусклой, то скрывалась за облаками, то показывалась вновь. Волк, чуть прихрамывая, прошел в гостиную, запрыгнул на диван и выжидающе посмотрел на Стива. 

Стоило сесть рядом, как он уложил голову Стиву на бедро и моментально уснул. 

— Дурачок, — Стив потрепал его между ушами и включил телевизор.

***

— Я не могу тебя тут оставить. Или ты идешь со мной и сидишь в передержке, пока я не вернусь, или ты исчезаешь, куда ты там обычно уходишь.

Волк сонно моргал и явно чувствовал себя неважно, оставлять его одного на сутки в доме было плохим решением, а выгнать на улицу — еще худшим. 

— Давай, мальчик, я отвезу тебя на базу, там есть кинологический центр, оформим тебя как моего пса, посидишь до завтра в отдельном вольере, заодно осмотрят тебя. Ну же, — Стив подхватил тяжеленного волка на руки, но тот вывернулся, соскочил на пол и, припадая на больную лапу, поковылял к двери. — Э, нет. В таком состоянии ты никуда не пойдешь. Черт, — телефон зазвонил снова, время поджимало, и Стив решился. — Все, поехали, никаких отговорок. Не хочешь на базу — отвезу тебя в стационар при ветклинике. Заодно и чипирую. Буду знать, где ты…

Понуро фыркнув, волк вышел на веранду и растворился в темноте. Будто его и не было.

***

— Долго это будет продолжаться?

— Кэп? 

Рамлоу, уставший до черноты, с кругами под глазами, которые могли бы посоперничать с кольцами Сатурна, повернулся к нему. Без футболки, в одних форменных брюках, сползших ниже некуда, с мокрыми волосами, стоящими торчком. 

— Рамлоу. 

— Просвети, что конкретно в виду имеешь. Устал как собака, нет сил разгадывать ребусы. 

— Как волк. 

— Что? 

— Устал, говорю, как волк. Черный такой. 

Рамлоу уставился на него, но, взяв себя в руки, дернул верхней губой, будто собирался зарычать. 

— Давно знаешь? 

— Понял в Судане. А потом нашел это, — Стив задрал футболку и показал похожий на татуировку рисунок на ребрах. — Четыре месяца, Рамлоу. 

— Чего сразу не сказал? 

— Ну, знаешь, мать говорила, что в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не лезут. Откуда я знаю, как у вас принято. 

— У нас, — без вопросительной интонации произнес Брок. 

— У вас. Может, ты так, ну… ухаживал. Я почти ждал мертвых кроликов на пороге. 

Рамлоу фыркнул, совсем так же, как в звероформе, и оскалился. 

— Интересная мысль. Куплю в зоомагазине. 

— Не стоит. Они умрут от страха еще на этапе покупки. 

Рамлоу заправил футболку в штаны, разгладил ее на плечах и взглянул на Стива. 

— Таких как я мало. С нас со всех взяли расписку о неразглашении. Я как тебя увидел, так и… Ты тогда еще гражданским был. Никак нельзя было. А в полнолуние я как с ума сошел — невыносимо быть так далеко, и я…

— Лично подойти не судьба? 

— Я не собирался к тебе лезть — не понимаю, что ли.

— Не понимаешь чего? 

Брок взглянул на его губы и облизнулся. Влажный розовый язык прошелся по губам, и Стив выдохнул. Сколько раз он мысленно сравнивал волка и Брока? С тех пор как догадался — не счесть. Пока не убедился. Пока не проверил все сотню раз. 

— Что я наполовину животное. А ты сверхчеловек. Две ступени эволюции — это многовато, не находишь? 

— Не нахожу, — Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, такие же жесткие и в то же время — шелковистые, как шерсть. 

— Как догадался? 

— Для существа, якобы стоящего на две ступени эволюции выше, ты отмерил мне маловато мозгов. Волк с блестящей шерстью, который появляется в полнолуние, все равно где, даже в Африке? От которого пахнет парфюмом? Сообразительный? До смерти пугающий собак, да и людей тоже? Хромающий как первый номер моей подтанцовки после травмы? Серьезно, Брок? Ты думал, я не догадаюсь? 

— Думал, ты веришь, что таких как я истребили после войны. 

— Я рад, что этого не произошло. 

— Ты меня троллил. 

— Что? — губы Брока были так близко, от метки на ребрах растекалось тепло, и Стиву не хотелось сейчас ни о чем говорить. 

— Ты делал это специально. 

— Да. А о чем конкретно ты гово…

— Раздевался. Выходил голым из душа. Почти выскакивал из пижамных штанов, потягиваясь. Из шелковых, — дыхание Брока щекотало губы, и пахло от него так же, как обычно: чем-то хвойно-мускусным, терпким, — тонких, не оставляющих места воображению штанов. 

— А ты, ну… воображал? 

— Каждый гребаный раз, как видел тебя. Даже одетым в полевую форму. Особенно в нее. Закинешь щит на спину, а он на жопе стоит как пятицентовик на ребре. 

— И что же? 

— Как перекидываюсь обратно. Прямо там, в спальне. 

— И? 

— И стягиваю с тебя чертову тряпку. И кожа у тебя мягкая, теплая. И пахнешь ты так сладко, что яйца поджимаются. Иногда кручусь ночью и запах твой чувствую. Даже если тебя в помине рядом нет. Он щекочет нос, наполняет легкие, и у меня мозги отключаются от желания нестись через весь город, чтобы просто подышать тобой. А лучше…

— Лучше? 

— Лизнуть тебя. Ты вкусный. Ебаный нафиг, для меня ты вкуснее всех на свете. 

— Как называется то, что между нами? Я читал, но…

— Ты мой человек. Моя пара. Я почувствовал это, как только тебя увидел. 

— Почему молчал? 

Стив все-таки задел губами губы Брока, и тот, тяжело дыша раскрытым ртом, сократил расстояние между ними до нуля. Они целовались, Брок хватал его за волосы и почти скулил в губы, агрессивно прижимая к себе. От него шел жар, как от печки, Стив чувствовал его возбуждение, и то словно впитывалось в кожу, моментально попадая в кровь. 

— Поехали домой, — предложил Стив, когда Брок сжал его член через штаны так, что мир вокруг залило красным и выдержка почти отказала. 

— Р-раздеть тебя. Хочу. 

— Плохая идея, Брок. Это, конечно, раздевалка…

— Никого нет. Все упиздили давно. Хотя… поехали. Я не настолько животное, чтобы заскакивать на тебя, не убедившись в безопасности периметра. Поехали, детка. К тебе или ко мне? 

— Я у тебя не был, а ты у меня да. 

— Окей. 

— И по поводу заскакивания…

Брок фыркнул ему в губы, еще раз прижал к себе, стиснув до боли, и ответил: 

— Я парень гибкий. Во всех смыслах. 

Взять себя в руки оказалось неимоверно сложно: Брок смотрел, пока они ехали в лифте, пока садились в машину. Смотрел не отрываясь, и Стиву казалось, что тот уже его раздел. Что одежда просто расползлась от его взгляда и соскальзывает неровными лоскутами, как со змеи старая кожа. 

— Двадцать минут, — пообещал Брок и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. — Погнали. 

Остановки на светофорах были настоящей пыткой: Брок касался его шеи, метки, колена, и рука его казалась тяжелой и горячей. 

— Будет… правильным, если я предупрежу до того, как станет поздно. Для меня уже поздно, но у тебя еще есть шанс соскочить, — припарковавшись на подъездной дорожке, Брок вдруг посерьезнел. Было видно, что он не хочет ни о чем таком сейчас говорить, но вместе с тем и промолчать не в состоянии. 

— Ты будешь выть на луну, разбрасывать шерсть и пугать соседских собак. Все это…

— …вершина айсберга. Самое интересное — ниже ватерлинии. 

Стив еле сдержал ухмылку — Брок был серьезен и явно под ватерлинией имел в виду не то, что первым пришло в голову. 

— И что же там, ниже этой самой линии? — поинтересовался он самым нейтральным тоном, на какой был способен. 

Брок взглянул на него и облизал губы. 

— Я в большей степени зверь, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — наконец ответил он. — И физиологически, и ментально.

— Разберемся. С твоим зверем я знаком, так что… Хватит болтать? 

Брок явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но не стал, притянул Стива за шею и поцеловал.

— Давай, в дом, — приказал Стив, чувствуя ладонь Брока на животе. — Приехали уже, ну.

Брок с трудом оторвался от него и вышел из машины. 

Видеть кого-то у себя в доме, где никто никогда не бывал, оказалось странно. И в то же время — здорово, что в этом веке появился человек, которого хотелось подпустить ближе.

Пусть, по его утверждению, он не вполне человек. 

— Мне нравится этот диван, — на пороге гостиной сказал Брок. — От него пахнет тобой. Больше, чем в остальном доме. Ну, кроме спальни, конечно. 

Стив убрал в шкаф куртку и остановился рядом с ним. 

— Теперь ты тоже будешь пахнуть мной. 

— Навсегда, Роджерс. До конца одного из нас. 

— Думаю, этот самый гипотетический конец настанет нескоро. Хотя я читал, что воздержание как раз… 

Брок заводился с пол-оборота. Вспыхивал моментально, поджигая все на свете, и Стив не был исключением. Губы горели от поцелуев, одежда мешала, и, кажется, такой тип штукатурки на стенах не вполне подходил для того, чтобы прижиматься спиной в порыве страсти. 

— Нормально, заживет, — отмахнулся Брок, когда Стив нащупал царапины на его голой спине. — Регенерация у меня не хуже твоей. Еще.

Стив снова провел ладонями по спине, с силой, так, что кожа горела, и сунул пальцы под ремень брюк, под белье. 

— Буду звать тебя Пушок, — хмыкнул он. 

— А я тебя нектарин, — не остался в долгу Брок. — Лысый персик. По-моему, тебе подхо…

На кровать они просто упали — Брок, правда, умудрился поменять их местами и оказался сверху, но когда остатки одежды полетели на пол, это перестало иметь значение. 

Брок вел губами по шее, изредка прихватывая кожу, и от места каждого такого едва намеченного укуса по телу расходились волны возбуждения, как от брошенного камня — круги по воде. 

Стив просто отдался ощущениям. Прикрыв глаза, он поначалу еще пытался угадать, что сделает Брок — его любовник, господи, — но тот сжал его соски, как-то по-особому их выкрутил, жарко дыша, облизал их по кругу и повторил движение пальцами, и Стиву стало не до прогнозов. 

— Как же я тебя… — почти проскулил Брок и прижался бедрами, зажмурившись, словно от боли. — С первого взгляда, едва опьянел от твоего запаха. Мой, мой, мой!

Последнее «мой» он рыкнул и тут же, будто опомнившись, заурчал, лизнул в шею и опустился ниже. Провел длинную влажную дорожку до живота и устроился между ног. 

— Персик, — пробормотал он едва слышно и прижался губами к головке. 

Стив даже дышать перестал, стараясь не двигаться, потому что боялся сорваться. Хотелось надавить Броку на затылок, подаваясь навстречу, вогнать член в горячую тесноту его рта и в то же время не хотелось торопиться и навязывать что-либо любовнику. 

Впервые в жизни хотелось позволить кому-то все. Совсем все. 

Не опасаясь сделать что-то не то. Может, это и означало «быть чьим-то человеком». 

— Ты же позволишь мне? — спросил Брок и вдруг охватил головку губами, с силой обвел ее языком, делая отказ невозможным. 

— Да. 

— Скажи еще раз. 

— Да, — Стив все-таки запустил пальцы в его жесткие волосы и потянул к себе. — Ты вроде слышал. 

— Хочу… убедиться.

Губы Брока на вкус были как горький мед, и Стиву казалось, что эта сладость оседает внутри, проникает в кровь, меняя мир вокруг. Руки Брока беспорядочно скользили по телу, будто он боялся, что Стива у него отнимут, не дав даже попробовать. Словно он долго запрещал себе и вот наконец дорвался. 

— Гладкий, весь, целиком, — бормотал он, лихорадочно целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться. — Достался мне. Пахнешь так сладко, что в голове мутится. Не могу, не могу…

Стив лениво подумал, что, наверное, нужно было кое-какие вещи предусмотреть, но неприкрытый, почти бесстыдный восторг Брока от близости смыл эту обеспокоенность, оставив технические трудности и прочую прозу на потом. 

Впрочем, с Броком было легко абсолютно все: взять в рот непривычно яркий член, мускусно-терпкий, темно-розовый, скользко-гладкий, и ласкать его, одновременно получая ровно то же удовольствие, толкаясь в чужой горячий рот, всем телом чувствуя стоны; и подставить спину, едва ли не впервые в жизни, под поцелуи-укусы, чувствовать колкость щетины лопатками и даже не пытаться сдержаться, выгибаясь в ожидании следующего касания; прятать пламенеющее лицо в прохладной подушке, когда Брок, удерживая на месте, раскрыл его для себя, потерся лицом о ягодицы и коснулся языком, губами между ними, не сдерживая голодного рычания. 

И техника процесса отошла на второй, третий, десятый план, проблемы решились будто сами собой, потому что когда Брок вошел, сразу на всю длину, кусая за плечо и рыча совсем по-волчьи, остальное стало вдруг неважным. Меркло на фоне кроваво-красного, тягучего удовольствия, полно, густо замешанного на чувстве принадлежности. 

Брок рычал на каждом толчке, быстром, жадном, и его горячее дыхание опаляло шею, щекотало чувствительную от укусов кожу. Не было сил даже стонать, и все, на что хватало Стива — длинно, с присвистом выдыхать, приподнимая задницу так, чтобы почти невыносимое удовольствие еще сильнее хлестало по нервам. 

— Прости, прости, слад… кий… 

За что Брок извиняется, стало ясно, когда, войдя на всю длину, он крупно вздрогнул, заскулил сквозь зубы, мелко толкаясь бедрами, и… будто стал еще больше. Там, внутри. 

— Что… 

— Да, господи, детка, я… 

Он попытался отстраниться, но Стив удержал его за ягодицу. Увеличившийся член надавил на особо чувствительное место, и удовольствие выжгло изнутри, собралось в уголках глаз, перелилось через край. 

Тело стало тяжелым, как нагретый солнцем камень. Теплые волны остаточного удовольствия накатывали и отступали, и впервые в жизни у Стива не было сил даже пошевелиться. 

— Ч-ш-ш, — Брок лизнул его в щеку. — Прости. Прости, больно, да? 

— Что? — одними губами спросил Стив и вдруг осознал, что щеки мокрые от слез. — Нет. Хорошо. Слишком. 

Брок чуть двинул бедрами, пытаясь войти еще глубже, достать до самого сердца, и Стива снова опалило жаром, будто на тлеющие угли подули. 

— Сделай так еще, — попросил он, лениво, будто во сне, приподняв бедра. 

Брок с урчанием вылизал его шею и толкнулся еще, глубже, не выходя, будто… не мог. 

Через мгновение Стиву стало все равно, как Брок это делает — удовольствие нарастало снова, но казалось более мощным, идущим изнутри, и он прогнулся, подставляясь, глуша стоны подушкой, и от каждого глухого рыка Брока у него горячо дергало в животе. 

Брок покусывал плечи, терся щетиной, и было в этом что-то нечеловеческое, животное. Кровь, прилившая к лицу, жарко пульсировала, наверняка проступив на коже горячими пятнами, но Стиву было положить на такие мелочи, а уж когда Брок, лихорадочно, жадно вбиваясь, обхватил его член, Стива снова растащило до потери всякого соображения, раздавило удовольствием. 

— Сделаешь так еще раз, и он будет последним, — еле ворочая языком, предупредил он Брока. 

Тот лежал на Стиве сверху, постоянно касаясь губами шеи, и дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал марафон. 

— Не-а. Ты слишком дорог мне, чтобы так бестолково тебя заездить. Погоди, отдышусь, вытащу, вылижу тебя и поволокусь добывать еду. 

— Никаких кроликов, — сонно попросил Стив, чувствуя, что проваливается в томную счастливую негу. — Поохоться в холодильнике. 

Брок совсем по-волчьи фыркнул и лизнул его в шею, и сон навалился со всех сторон, накрыв с головой. Было хорошо. Тепло и безопасно. Когда бока коснулась шерсть, Стив ненадолго вынырнул из счастливой неги, подгреб пушистый ком к себе и, зарывшись в него лицом, снова уснул. 

Проснулся он от запаха жарящегося бекона и первые мгновения не мог понять, где находится, но потом снял с соседней подушки черную шерстину и улыбнулся. Тело ощущалось невесомым, в окно заглядывало солнце, а запах бекона вдруг напомнил о том, что пробежку никто не отменял. 

Брок был абсолютно голым. Стив, увидев его, будто натолкнулся на невидимую стену, замер, заново осознавая факты: на его кухне голый мужик, и, скорее всего, это навсегда. 

— Я бегал, — заметив его появление, сообщил Брок и взлохматил и так растрепанные волосы. — После перекидывания никогда нет охоты одеваться. Если тебя…

— Мне нравится. И во второй форме тоже. 

С кем угодно другим он ощущал бы неловкость, да он и ощущал ее те несколько раз, когда заходил достаточно далеко, чтобы обречь себя на утренние поиски темы для разговора. Но это был Брок. Поэтому Стив просто притянул его к себе, предварительно сдвинув сковороду в сторону — чтобы ничего не сгорело. Глаза у него на свету оказались янтарно-желтыми, почти нечеловеческого оттенка. 

— У всех оборотней такие глаза? — спросил Стив, проведя большим пальцем по его губам. 

— Не думаю, что подпущу к тебе кого-то своего биологического вида достаточно близко, чтобы ты мог рассмотреть, но да, у всех слишком яркие. Ярче, чем у обычных людей. По этому признаку нас в свое время вычисляли и… Кого в клетку сажали, кого сразу на кол. Сейчас люди стали линзы носить и терпимее относиться к чужим особенностям. 

— Ты в это веришь? 

— Нет. Но пока миру грозит что-то пострашнее наших клыков, у всех _не таких_ есть шанс. И у тебя тоже. 

— Шансы должны быть равны у всех. 

Брок вздернул бровь и обнажил чуть удлиненные клыки.

— Да ладно? Не будем портить утро сетованиями на то, что мир не так охуенен, как нам хотелось бы, а, сладкий? У меня есть идея поинтереснее. 

Брок выдохнул в губы, прижался всем телом, горячий, желанный, и идеи по восстановлению справедливости отошли на другой план. 

Обо всем остальном будет время подумать позже, когда кровь перестанет кипеть от желания проверить, выдержит ли обеденный стол двойную нагрузку. Хватит ли места на подоконнике и насколько сложно будет заниматься любовью у стены, удерживая Брока на весу. 

У Стива на Брока были большие планы, и миру придется найти место для таких, как он.

Стив приложит к этому максимум усилий.


End file.
